Suns of Death and Darkness
by MoonstoneBat8414
Summary: Traducción permitida de Chakahlah. Severus Snape estaba esperando un verano tranquilo, hasta que recibió una carta de Harry Potter pidiendo ayuda. Ignora los dos ultimos libros de la serie, Sirius si esta muerto. Contiene Oscuro!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Bad!Dumbles, Hermione y Ron Bashing. Contiene vocabulario obsceno. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER 1: Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama de la historia le pertenece a Chakahlah.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

Severus Snape estaba esperando un verano tranquilo, hasta que recibio una carta de Harry Potter pidiendo ayuda. Ignora los dos ultimos libros de Harry Potter, pero Sirius si esta muerto. Oscuro!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Bad!Dumbles, Ron y Hermione Bashing. Contiene Slash.

Un golpeteo fuerte interrumpió a un hombre, alto y de cabello oscuro, del caldero burbujeante enfrente de él. Murmurando para si mismo sobre la falta de respeto por la delicada naturaleza de las pociones y sobre personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en un día de luna llena aparte de convertirse en un hombre lobo y atacar todo a su paso, resultando en él teniendo que hacer otra poción delicada solo para que alguien lo interrumpa en una etapa delicada, se apresuro hacia la ventana, solo para detenerse en sorpresa al ver una lechuza blanca golpeando la ventana. El conocía esa lechuza. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y removió el pergamino de su pata. En cuanto estuvo libre de su cargo, la lechuza voló hacia la lechucería como si fuera a pasar la noche allí. Sacudiendo su cabeza con resignación se apresuro a abrir la carta.

_Profesor Snape,_

_Se que no le agrado, y que no tiene ninguna razón para creerme o confiar en mi, pero tengo algunas cosas que tengo que decirle y no puedo arriesgarme a escribirlas. También necesito que me SAQUE DE AQII o muy pronto habrán tres muggles asesinados a mi mano, y haré que Voldemort parezca solo un bravucón amateur en comparación._

_Siento que lo haya desobedecido cuando estaba enseñándome Oclumancia y yo se que estuvo mal que haya entrado a su pensadero. Le pido disculpas sinceramente por mi comportamiento hacia usted en los últimos cinco años. Se que no me creerá cuando diga lo que tengo que decir, así que estoy disputo a tomar una inquebrantable de respetarlo todo el tiempo_ _y para dejarlo usar veritaserum, legeremencia y poner mis pensamientos en un pensadero para que usted los vea._

_Si acepta esta disculpa, por favor sáqueme de aquí. Escribí esto antes de que el tren saliera de Hogwarts y Hedwig no lo entregaría a menos de que estuviera en peligro mortal._

_Por favor __acepte,_

_Harry Potter_

Parpadeando, Severus Snape bajó la carta. Mirándola con sospecha, señaló con su varita al pergamino y murmuró dos hechizos. Cuando ambos hechizos reaccionaron positivamente, él volvió a su laboratorio de pociones, recogió el bolso que todos los Maestros de Pociones llevan sobre sí mismos en caso de emergencia y, con un crack, desapareció del edificio.

* * *

En siguiente momento el profesor estaba enfrente de la casa de un Harry James Potter-y no era lo que esperaba. Después de que captara que el Niño que vivió, vivía en un vecindario tan normal y aburrido, sus oídos escucharon gritos.

"¡...tócame estúpido, pieza de mierda de rata! ¡Cobarde bola de grasa de ballena! ¡Quítame estas cosas y enfréntame de frente, en lugar de encadenarme como a una...!"

Esto fue seguido por el sonido de cuero entrando en contacto con piel y una maldición ahogada, como si alguien estuviera hablando entre dientes.

Corriendo dentro de la casa y subiendo las escaleras, se detuvo en la puerta; sorprendido por lo que había enfrente de el. Un hombre alto y fornido estaba de pie delante de un chico delgado de unos 15 o 16 años, que fue encadenado de frente contra la pared. Fuera de la boca del chico volaban obscenidades, dirigidas al gigante detrás de él. Una vez más, el sonido de cuero golpeando carne llenó el cuarto, seguido de un siseo lleno de dolor.

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante y el sonido de tela siendo rasgada, seguido por más obscenidades, llenó la habitación.

"¡Cierra tu sucia boca muchacho! El director de esa escuela de anormales tuyo ha admitido finalmente lo que hemos estado diciendo todo este tiempo. No eres más que un inútil. En primer lugar consigues que asesinen a tus padres muertos, seguido por tu Padrino y sin embargo aún no puedes hacer que te maten en el proceso. Tenía razón en darnos plenos derechos disciplinarios para un delincuente como tú" Más tela fue rasgada, o cortada, fuera de la vista de Severus.

"Ahora te voy a mostrar lo único en que eres bueno. Y ¿adivina qué? Nadie te va a ayudar, porque nadie quiere un monstruo como tu alrededor".Con eso, pasó los dedos secos profundamente por el conducto anal del chico, haciendo gritar al joven pelinegro.

Los gritos sacaron a Severus de su estupor horrorizado. Levantando su varita, la apunto al hombre y dijo "¡_Stupefy_!" Arrastro al hombre fuera del cuarto, tratando de ignorar el sollozo proveniente del chico en la pared.

Regresando a la habitación, Severus miro más de cerca a Harry y maldijo. Hablando en voz baja, como si a un animal asustado, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico y lo sostuvo mientras lo liberaba de las cadenas. Una vez liberado de ellas, los apareció de nuevo a la casa que compartía con el hombre lobo quien miraba al chico como a un hijo, maldiciendo el hecho de que el viejo le había enviado a una misión que duraría una semana más.

* * *

De regreso a su casa, Severus les estaba gritando órdenes a sus elfos domésticos. Diciéndoles que le llevaran ropa limpia, agua limpia y enjabonada y toallas suaves, puso a Harry en la cama de uno de sus cuartos de invitados antes de salir corriendo a agarrar pociones para malnutrición, la poción crecehuesos y una poción para dormir sin soñar, al igual que pomadas para la espalda, muñecas, cuello y tobillos del chico.

Trabajando rápido, pero cuidadosamente. Severus administro las pociones y empezó a limpiar toda la sangre y suciedad que podía del chico. Encontró, que las bandas alrededor de las muñecas, tobillos y cuello de Harry no respondían a un simple hechizo para abrirlo, e inspeccionándolas más de fondo descubrió la presencia de magia amortiguando hechizos en el metal. Lo que era peor, en su mente, era que podía sentir la presencia de no solo una signatura mágica, sino que tres – la del Director, y las de las supuestos mejores amigos de Harry, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Temblando un poco de rabia, Severus turno su atención a curar a su paciente a lo máximo de su habilidad. Por cada marca que desvanecía, había dos que no podía. Las peores, en la mente de Severus, eran las cortadas en la entrepierna y brazos de Harry. Las cuales indicaban que lo que había visto en ese cuarto ya había pasado otras veces. ¿Por que nadie se había dado cuenta?

Harry despertó cuando Severus estaba limpiando la sangre seca de sus ojos.

"Shh, Harry. Shh. Todo esta bien. Estas a salvo aquí. Estas conmigo en mi casa. Estas en uno de mis cuartos de invitados. No hay nada aparte de tu lechuza, razón por la cual no estas vestido bajo las sabanas. Lo siento, pero tuve que desvestirte para limpiar y atender tus heridas. Cure lo que pude, pero hay mucho que no puedo curar sin tiempo y sin la nutrición apropiada. Puedo remover las bandas de tu cuello, muñecas y tobillos, pero no antes de que tu cuerpo este mas sano para el regreso de tu magia, y no lo puedo hacer yo solo. ¿Comprendes?"

Harry asintió su entendimiento, y luego jugando con la banda de una de sus muñecas pregunto.

"¿Por que lo hicieron, profesor? Pensé que eran mis amigos, pero me traicionaron al quitarme muy única arma. Se que no puedo usar magia fuera de la escuela, pero simplemente sabiendo que podía perder mi temperamento y que escapara de mi control asustaba a los muggles lo suficiente para que me dejaran solo. Lo mismo hacia la amenaza de mi padrino "asesino", quien se enojaba si no mandaba una carta cada semana, pero me quitaron eso también. Mis queridos," Harry lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo y amargura en la última palabra que Severus se sorprendió de que el ácido no quemara la garganta de Harry, "amigos y director les dijeron a los Dursley de la muerte de mi padrino, sabiendo como había sido tratado en el pasado."

Severus puso su mano en el hombro de Harry y se sentó en el colchón a un lado de el, dándose cuenta, pero ignorando, la forma un poco vacilante en que su toque y presencia eran recibidos.

"No se porque lo hicieron Harry. No puedo decirte porque hicieron lo que hicieron, pero si te diré ahora mismo que tu nunca, nunca tendrás que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Estas a salvo aquí, y haré todo lo posible para que puedas sobrevivir este año. No necesito que me des una Inquebrantable, pero tomaré tu oferta de entrar a tu mente," bromeo ligeramente.

Harry sonrío un poco, pero rápidamente hizo una mueca cuando las heridas de su espalda se frotaron contra la sabana que estaba debajo de el. Severus le dio una poción para dormir.

"Bebe todo, Harry. Necesitas todo el descanso posible para ayudar a tu cuerpo a sanarse a si mismo, pero tienes que tomar esto antes" le dio una poción que parecía y olía a jarabe de cereza. Cuando Harry lo miro con sorpresa y pregunto porque necesitaba una poción con restablecedor de sangre y con elementos para la poción nutriente, los ojos de Severus se abrieron en sorpresa. Harry sonrió y se tomo las pociones, una tras otra.

"¿Señor?" Harry murmuro cuando Severus se dirigía a la puerta.

El se detuvo y volteo. "¿Si?"

"¿Me podría hacer una cita para ver a Voldemort, por favor? Quiero hablar con el sobre algo que a venido a mi atención. También tiene que ver con usted, Señor" Severus asintió una vez y camino hacia afuera de la habitación, escuchando una palabra antes de que el chico se quedara dormido.

"A salvo."

* * *

En su estudio, Severus miraba fijamente las flamas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, empezó a escribir letras a personas que lo podrían ayudar.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó de su sueño inducido, lo primero que hizo fue sentir sus alrededores con los ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió el movimiento de un cuerpo muy cerca al de él, se puso tieso y abrió los ojos para mirar fulminar con la mirada a la persona. Perdió esa mirada al darse cuenta de que la persona no era nadie de su familia. Ninguno de ellos tenias cabello corto hasta los hombros.

Desorientado, Harry estiro su brazo para buscar sus lentes. Cuando no los encontro, graznó,

"¿Señor?"

El hombre pelinegro dio un pequeño brinco por el sonido y fue al lado de su paciente.

"¿Como te sientes hoy, Harry?"

Harry parpadeo lentamente mientras hacia una revisión de su cuerpo en su mente.

"Todavía me duele la cabeza, Señor, pero físicamente me siento bien" dudo un momento y luego pregunto "¿Señor?" Al asentimiento de cabeza de Severus, continuo "¿Estas bandas? ¿Las que no dejan salir mi magia? Cuando sean removidas, ¿podré comer sin vomitar?"

Las cejas de Severus subieron hasta casi llegar a su cabello.

"¿No puedes comer?"

Cuando Harry negó con la cabeza, Severus miro más de cerca las bandas de las muñecas de Harry. Después de unos minutos, se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, maldiciendo al director en su camino.

* * *

Saliendo de la chimenea de la casa de los Malfoy, Severus gritó.

"¡Lucius!" Casi a la vez un elfo doméstico llego a su lado.

"¿Qué puede hacer Liccy para ayudar al Sr. Snape, Señor?"

Severus parpadeo un poco en sorpresa antes de demandar.

"¡Necesito hablar con Lucius. En. Este. Mismo. Instante."

Antes de que el elfo pudiera responder, una voz joven se escucho desde las escaleras.

"¿Sev?"

Mirando hacia arriba, Severus vio a su ahijado, Draco, parpadeando hacia el con un poco de sorpresa.

"Draco, necesito ver a tu padre inmediatamente"

"Tiene visita, Sev. ¿Podrías venir más tarde?"

"No me mí porta si el Señor Oscuro esta con el. ¡Esto es importante!"

Draco lo miro con shock y sorpresa. Severus maldijo y se dirigió a la puerta del estudio de Lucius, con un aturdido Draco tras de el. Una vez allí, golpeo la puerta y la empujo con fuerza.

"¡Que esta... Severus! ¿Cual es el significado de esto?"

Se detuvo a la mitad de un paso al ver a su amigo de los últimos 20 y algo de años y al hombre delante de el. Se inclino con rigidez y murmuro:

"Mi Señor", antes de volverse a Lucius.

"Esta despierto y es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Las bandas que te describí? No solo le impiden usar su magia, sino que también tienen hechizos para que otros hechizos pierdan sus efectos, y sin que puedan ser diagnosticados".

Se tomo el brandy, que Draco coloco en su mano, y se sentó en un silla cercana. Lentamente alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de Lucius.

"Si no las removemos hoy, morirá. Puedo sentir que hay hechizos en el, pero no los puedo descifrar. Lo trajo a mi atención cuando despertó. El pregunto..." Aquí se detuvo y tomo un respiro. "Me pregunto que si cuando se las quitara, si seria capaz de comer sin vomitar" Miro a Lucius y se dio cuenta de su tez mas pálida de lo normal. El asintió con la cabeza lentamente, "Creo que tiene esa maldición."

"No" la palabra fue susurrada tan suavemente que Severus no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado.

El asintió con la cabeza, derrotada.

"Si. Y solo hay una persona que haya tenido contacto con el y que la pudo haber colocado. El único Albus Dumbledore."

"¿Severus? ¿Lucius? ¿De que diablos están hablando?"

Lucius se volvió a su Señor y se estremeció.

"Es el chico Potter, mi señor," respondió Severus teniendo éxito-apenas-de mantener su voz calmada. Se volvió hacia Lucius. "Si no hacemos algo rápidamente, morirá."

"¡Qué?!" La voz de Draco hizo que los tres hombres se sobresaltaran. Volteando a verlo lo vieron saliendo apresuradamente del estudio. Siguiéndolo, vieron como usaba la Floo para llegar a el estudio de Severus. Lucius y Severus se vieron el uno al otro en confusión.

"Al parecer mi agenda esta relativamente vacía en este momento, caballeros. Estoy... intrigado en lo que el Sr. Potter quiere hablar conmigo." Con eso, Voldemort - Señor Oscuro de sus tiempos- siguió al heredero Malfoy en las flamas.

* * *

La primera cosa que Severus escucho al salir de las flamas fueron gritos. Temiendo que su ahijado fuera a quien estaban dirigidos, Severus se apresuro a la habitación en la cual Harry se encontraba, solo para encontrar a un Draco con la cara blanca y los ojos muy abiertos esperando delante de la puerta cerrada. Suspirando interiormente en alivio, abrió la puerta- solo para detenerse en la entrada.

Harry llevaba la tunica que había dejado cuando había salido a toda prisa. Todavía se encontraba en la cama, pero con la cara roja de ira y rodeado de elfos domésticos que sostenían platos de comida.

"Escúchenme. ¡NO! No voy a comer. Se los he dicho, si cómo, vomitare. Si me obligan a comer y vomito, entonces habrá problemas, porque no puedo agitar mi varita y desvanecerlo, porque no puedo usar mi magia, así que…"

Uno de los elfos domésticos vio una oportunidad y la aprovecho. Agarro un tenedor, y metió un montón de puré de papa en la boca abierta de Harry. En cuanto la comida toco su lengua, Harry se puso de un tono alarmante de verte y se retorció para alejarse del grupo de elfos domésticos. Pero no lo logro. Severus rodó los ojos y agito su varita para desvanecer el vomito. Harry levanto la vista y miro al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

"¡Profesor! –gruño entre dientes. "¡Si no detiene a esta plaga de bestias infernales de meter alimentos a la fuerza por mi garganta, yo mismo me encargare de que sean usadas para hacer zapatos de cuero y de que usted sea castrado de la forma en que los muggles castran a los gatos – sin pociones para reducir el dolor – con un bisturí oxidado, después conseguiré a alguien que lo encadene a la pared con un anillo que estará en la cabeza de su polla y que lo jale hacia atrás hasta que este tan estirada que pueda FOLLARSE CON ELLA!"

Voldemort empezó a reír al ver a Severus palidecer y apresurarse a hacer que los elfos se alejaran del chico. Todos lo voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Escuchando un gorgoteo detrás de el, Severus se volteo rápidamente y vio a Harry vomitar otra vez, pero esta vez el liquido tenia puntos rojos, en cuanto los vio grito, "¡Lucius! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos que remover las bandas lo antes posible!"

Lucius se apresuro al lado de la cama y limpio el vomito con una sacudida de su varita.

"¡Draco! Necesito que traigas dos pociones para el estomago, cuatro pociones nutrientes y todas las pociones relajantes de músculos que puedas encontrar," ordeno Severus, removiendo las sabanas de la cama. Después removió la capa que Harry traía, agrego, "¡ y la poción que esta en la jarra azul que te dije que nunca tocaras!"

Volviéndose al chico que estaba enfrente de el, su mente registro que Harry había conseguido una camisa y un par de pantalones de algún lado, pero la mayoría de su atención estaba en la acción de remover las banas metálicas del cuerpo del chico.

* * *

Draco acababa de entrar a la habitación cuando su padre libero la primera – y más débil – de las bandas. Observando con horro como cada banda se rompía haciendo que el nivel de magia del cuarto aumentara hasta que se podía sentir como resonaba en sus oídos.

Cuando Severus y su padre descansaban un poco antes de remover la ultima banda, se escucho a si mismo preguntando. "¿Quién las hizo, Sev? ¿Sabes quien? Y si lo sabes, ¿Van a ser castigados" '¿Y puedo ayudar?' agrego silenciosamente.

"¡Puedes apostar tu testículo derecho que serán castigados!" una voz rasposa respondió. "¿Qué opina usted, Señor Malfoy? ¿Quiere formar lazos con un Potter por medio de compartir técnicas de tortura?" En el silencio que prevaleció, Severus hizo que Harry tomara una de las pociones.

"¡Severus Snape! ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? ¡¿Y porque esta mi ahijado en una cama con mi ropa?!" Una voz normalmente calmada grito detrás de Draco, quien brinco de la sorpresa. Lamentablemente para los hombres que estaban cerca de la cama, también Harry, quien apenas había empezado a tomar otra poción.

Draco trato – sin éxito, se admitió a si mismo – de no reírse de su padre y padrino cuando se sentaron en sus asientos, empapados en una poción nutriente.

Sin embargo, Harry exclamo, "¡Remus! Me estaba preguntando cuando llegarías, aunque hubiera apreciado si alguien me hubiera dicho que te estabas foll…" se pauso, y cambio la palabra que iba a usar, "saliendo con mi profesor de pociones, si te lo estas preguntando, lo apruebo." Trago la siguiente poción antes de decirle al hombre sorprendido en la puerta, "no te preocupes, Remi. No estoy interesado en el de esa manera." Se volvió hacia Severus.

"Sin ofender, señor, pero usted es lo suficientemente mayor para ser mi padre, y aparte no es mi tipo. Prefiero a los rubios." Sonrío un podo. De nuevo, Voldemort empezó a reír.

"¡Oh, Tom! ¡No te había visto! Si has venido a matarme, hazlo ahora. Como se puede ver," Harry levanto las mangas de la camisa que llevara para revelar su antebrazo, "trate de hacer tu trabajo más fácil al hacerlo por mi mismo," gruño Harry con ira, sin ver la angustia que se mostraba en el rostro de Remus, ni el shock y la sorpresa de todos los demás. "Pero resulta que el viejo bastardo me golpeo con un hechizo para prevenir el suicidio antes de amarrarme."

Gruño profundamente en su garganta, pero luego sonrío. "Draco y yo vamos a afianzar lazos durante su tortura. ¿Verdad Draco?"

Fuel el turno de Lucius y Severus de reír. Harry se limito a sonreír.

"¿No aman el veritaserum?" todo el mundo se calló y lo volteo a ver. "¿Qué?" les pregunto a la defensiva. "Era lo único que podía mantener en mi estomago." En ese momento todos se pudieron serios.

"Remus, me alegro que estés aquí. Luc y yo vamos a necesitar tu ayuda. Una vez que rompamos la banda de metal que esta alrededor de la garganta de Harry, vierte esta poción en su boca y asegúrate de que la trague. Luego sales de su camino. Bien, alas tres. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!"

El y Lucius removieron la banda de metal y casi al mismo tiempo, Remus administro la poción mientra que Severus y Lucius removían la ropa del chico ahora silencioso sobre la cama.

Se oyó un gorgoteo detrás de ellos y Severus esperaba que Draco llegara a tiempo al baño. En lugar de fijarse, comenzó a dibujas runas en el pecho de Harry mientra Lucius recitaba una formula mágica larga la cual dirigió hacia Harry. Cuando los hombres terminaros, Harry dejo escapar un gemido.

"Esta bien, Harry," tranquilizo Severus, "puedes dejar que fluya tu magia ahora, no hará ningún daño."

Harry gimió de dolor otra vez y luego la magia escapo de su control. Todos los hombres de la sala fueron arrojados contra las paredes y Severus maldijo al sentir tolos los hechizos de seguridad alrededor de su hogar abrumados. El único que no fue destruido fue el más fuerte, e incluso ese hechizo se debilito severamente.

Los hombres vieron la magia salir de Harry en olas antes de que el empezara a temblar.

"¡MIERDA! ¡Esta entrando en estado de shock psicológico y metafísico¡" grito Severus, antes de correr al lado de la cama de Harry.

Algo voló a un lado de el para detenerse en el pecho de Harry. Severus maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que era el fénix del director, Fawkes. A medida de que la ola de magia envolvía a Harry, Fawkes la absorbió, lo que provoco que su mecanismo de transportación se activara. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el fénix y Harry habían desaparecido entre las llamas.

El silesiano en el cuarto fue absoluto en el momento después que ambos la bestia y el chico desaparecieran. De repente, el centro de la habitación se prendió en llamas. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, un hombre joven estaba de pie frente a ellos.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó. ¡El hombre delante de el era hermoso! Sin mencionar que estaba desnudo. El hombre misterioso era cinco centímetros mas bajo que Draco. Su cuerpo lucia como el de un bailarín profesional: con un estomago plano y la piel de un color moreno dorado. El hombre tenia cabello brillante color negro el cual rozaba la nuca de su cuello. Deslumbrantes ojos verdes ardían con un fuego interno mientras miraba a cada hombre en la habitación antes de caminar con confianza hacia Voldemort.

"Quiero formar una alianza. No quiero volver a pelear contigo nunca mas. No he querido desde mediados del año pasado."

"¿Harry?" Remus pregunto con voz temblorosa. El hombre asintió.

"Si, dikos mou Lykos. ¿He cambiado tanto?" cuando todos asintieron, un fénix y se posó en el hombro de Harry. Severus se forzó a respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que era Fawkes, pero que había cambiado. Ahora era del color de los zafiros, esmeraldas y ónix, con ojos verde-plata que te hacían pensar en el mar después de una tormenta eléctrica.

"Este es el fénix formalmente conocido como 'Fawkes'. El es leal a mi y a los míos. Su nombre ha cambiado a el de Tánatos, o Thanis"

El fénix canto de alegría, causando que todos sonrieran. Lucius miro a Harry con astucia.

"Nombrar a un fénix 'muerte'. Parece un gran juego de palabras – un juego de palabras, creo que es un termino muggle."

Harry rió. "Tiene usted razón, señor Malfoy, pero es en homenaje a la muerte del Harry Potter y del Fawkes del pasado, y ya que el nuevo Harry esta dedicado a la muerte de tres individuos, también simboliza el camino que mi nueva vida tomara, empezando con un weaselby, una ardilla disfrazada de bruja y un entrometido, pronto-a-ser-exdirector de Hogwarts."

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaban de un profundo verde A.K., asustando a todos en la habitación. Volvió su mirada hacia Voldemort.

"Deseo unirme a sus filas, mi señor", afirmo. Echo un vistazo a Remus. "Remus también desea unirse." Se inclino profundamente ante el hombre mayor. "somos suyos para marcas si es que así lo desea."

Lucius, Severus, Voldemort y Draco parpadearon sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía el chico estar tan tranquilo y en control, a pesar de que no llevaba ni una pieza de ropa? Remus se rió en voz baja.

"¿No te parece, neogennito, que debes de adquirir un poco de ropa primero?"

Harry parpadeo y miro hacia abajo, y luego se echo a reír. "¿Tienes algo que me quede?'

Remus salio de la habitación. Harry empezó a seguirlo cuando su estomago protesto su estado vacío. Sorprendido, miro hacia abajo y luego, lentamente levanto los ojos para encontrar se con los de Severus y Lucius. Hizo una profunda reverencia a cada uno de ellos.

"Si alguno de ustedes desea mi vida, puede tenerla", dijo él, llamas color zafiro unió a los tres en una Inquebrantable.

Remus regreso a la habitación con un conjunto de túnicas de magos, camisa, pantalones y boxers para Harry.

"Hay que reunirnos en el comedor, casi es la hora de la cena. ¿Remus? ¿Podrías quedarte y mostrarle a Harry el camino?"

Ante el asentimiento de Remus. Severus, Lucius y Draco salieron de la habitación.

"Hablaremos mas sobre esta revelación después de haber comido, señor Potter." Con eso, Voldemort salio de la habitación, dejando a Harry vestirse mientras Remus le esperaba.

Al detenerse en la entrada del comedor, Harry cruzó sus muñecas, puso sus dedos sobre sus hombros y se inclino, murmurando una oración a la habitación. Caminando hacia Voldemort, se inclino profundamente, hasta que su frente toco el suelo y murmuro una bendición antes de sentarse en sus piernas y miro al hombre a los ojos.

"Soy tuyo para marcar, Señor. No lo estoy engañando, ni soy un espía. Me he cansado de las manipulaciones del bastardo de ojos brillantes, y ya no deseo ser manipulado con el pretexto de ser cuidado. Juro lealtad a usted." Un destello de luz verde los envolvió.

"Juro lealtad a su causa." Una luz azul les envolvió.

"Y juro la muerte de un Albus Dumbledore, un Ronald Weasley y otra Hermione Granger a ser realizadas por mi mano, con la ayuda de Draco si el lo desea." Un resplandor dorado los rodeo.

"Esta es mi Inquebrantable a tu, Señor – con estos hombres como testigos. Que así sea."

Cuando un coro de 'Que así sea' resonó en la habitación, el brillo dorado se expandió para rodear a todos.

Después de que el resplandor se había desvanecido. Harry sonrió mientras se levantaba.

"¿Señor?" –preguntó a Severus, "¿Qué hay para cenar?'

* * *

NOMBRES:

Dikos mou lykos – Mi Lobo

Neogennito – Cachorro

Traducciones de griego


	2. Chapter 2

Severus dio un sorbo de whisky que tenía en la mano y miro a los otros hombres en la habitación. Se habían reunido en la sala de estar después del té para preguntarle a Harry de su cambio de opinión.

***Flashback***

Todos habían cenado observando a Harry comer lentamente un plato de sopa, luego un pequeño trozo de pescado a la parrilla y una pequeña ensalada. Había rechazado todos los líquidos, agua, vino y jugo de calabaza, para el entretenimiento de todos. Pasando a la sala de estar, una vez más, Severus le ofreció un vaso de alcohol -un whisky esta vez, y una vez más lo rechazo.

Al ver la ofensa en la postura de su profesor, Harry explicó.

"El alcohol me hace cosas extrañas cuando lo bebo. No puedo controlar mi magia y cosas alrededor de mi prenden fuego espontáneamente. También me quema cuando estoy muy enojado."

Se sonrojo ligeramente hasta que un sonriente Draco respondió:

"¡Demuéstralo!"

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, diciendo:

"No necesito demostrártelo a ti, Draco Malfoy, y ya que no son tus cosas las que se quemaran si bebo alcohol, la decisión no es tuya. Si Profesor Snape y Remus quieren usarme como conejillo de indias, ellos pueden –a pesar de que no me gustara."

Lucius se río de la cara de su hijo y miró a Severus.

"Como la decisión es mía, Draco, deseo mantener mis cosas como están." Murmuro Severus mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua con gas a Harry, la cual el chico tomo, agradecido, mientras se sentaba.

"Harry," Remus comenzó, "¿Cuál era la función de la banda que estaba alrededor de tu cuello?"

Harry suspiro y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. "Era un desastre, Dumbledore me llevo a su oficina y me hizo desahogarme. Había sido demasiado. Primero el ataque de los dementores, después nadie me decía nada… bueno, nadie más que Siri. Luego una audiencia frente al Wizengatum entero, conocer al sapo, Umbridge –solo para descubrir que ella iba a ser nuestra profesora de DCAO." Miró a Severus. "Todos creímos que ella obligo a Dumbledore a contratarla con sus contactos en el ministerio, pero luego descubrí que alguien había solicitado que ella, específicamente ella, fuera quien ocupara esa posición en la escuela. Luego hablaremos de eso."

"¡Después todos los de Gryffindor me dieron la espalda y cada vez que decía la verdad era castigado por esa mujer y su mandita pluma!" Inconscientemente hizo puño su mano derecha y toco las cicatrices de las palabras 'No debo decir mentiras.' "Después ya no había Quidditch –echado de por vida. Luego Hagrid no presento a Grawp –su medio hermano y nos pidió que lo cuidáramos y le hiciéramos compañía si es que él era forzado a irse. Luego ahí estaba de nuevo la estúpida mujer –esta vez junto con su escuadrón." Miro a Draco directamente, quien se sonrojo un poco.

Harry resopló. "No te mantengo responsable, Draco. A ti o a los otros. Si yo hubiera sido un Slytherin puedes apostar tus bolas que ella hubiera hecho un escuadrón de Gryffindors. ¿Qué otra cosa?... Ah claro, todos los sueños y visiones que estaba teniendo. Él sabía lo que significaban, lo que podría pasar – lo que estaba pasando - pero no me lo dijo ni me lo explico, solo me ordeno tomar clases de Oclumancia con el Profesor aquí. Y eran un infierno, para ponerlo ligero."

Se volvió a Severus. "¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió que no sabía cómo cerrar mi mente? ¡Diablos! En ese momento hubiera vuelto mi varita contra mis propios padres si pudiera. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento en mi vida hubiera podido mantenerlo fuera de mi mente, pero el anciano solo TENIA que esperar hasta que mis defensas estuvieran bajas todo el tiempo."

Su voz cambio cuando volvió a lo que le estaba diciendo al grupo. "Luego paso la cosa de la serpiente con el padre de Ron. La cereza del helado, sin embargo, fue Siri cayendo en el velo."

Su voz tono un tono malicioso. "Destruí su oficina. Todo lo que podía ver, lo destruí. Ni siquiera Thanatos podía calmarme. No es que siquiera intento. El quería ver como reaccionaba el chivo viejo. Espero hasta que me calmara y me dijo la profecía." Harry resoplo.

"¡Era una basura!" Miro a Voldemort. "Hiciste el trabajo del viejo por él, al matar a mis padres. Él los quería muertos, así que planeo todo." Harry respiro profundo. "Luego me mando a la cama y organizo una reunió con Ron y Hermione. Les dijo que era peligroso que estuviera alrededor de otra gente –mágica o no – sin algún tipo de dispositivo para mantenerme controlado, así que lo ayudaron para crear las bandas que tenía en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Luego hizo que Pomfrey me diera una dosis de poción para dormir y me pusieron las bandas mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la poción."

El rostro de Harry cambio a una de enojo. "¡Luego el bastardo les dijo a los Dursley que Sirius ya no estaba vivo. No hubiera necesitado que me rescataran si el maldito viejo no hubiera hecho eso!"

Harry había empezado a jadear por el coraje que le quemaba profundamente. Miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a arder sin llamas. Redujo rápidamente sus emociones al nivel de nada. Levantándose, dejo la habitación, para regresar con un pensadero. Lo había llenado con recuerdos que tenía y de lo que se había enterado y de cómo se había enterado. Cuando Remus, Severus, Draco, Lucius y Voldemort habían regresado, encontraron a Harry acurrucado en su asiento, profundamente dormido.

***Fin Flashback***

Severus se sorprendió cuando una mano toco su hombro. Miro a los suaves ojos color ámbar de su pareja.

"Perdón Rem. Estaba a millas de distancia."

Remus sonrió. "Lleve a Harry a la cama sin despertarlo. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Crees que sabe la cantidad de cosas de su vida que puso ahí?" Severus le pregunto, sin contestar a su pregunta.

"No creo que lo sabe, Sev." La voz cansada de Lucius vino desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde el, su Señor y su hijo estaba hablando. "Creo que el solo quería poner ciertas cosas ahí, pero los recuerdos que tiene de esos eventos o de las consecuencias de estas acciones se unieron a la demás información, como si estuvieran unidas." Lucius negó con la cabeza. "Si no supiera mejor, diría que ese chico no ha tenido a nadie en su vida entera."

"No lo ha hecho." La voz tranquila de Draco respondió. "¿No te diste cuenta de la forma en la que reacciono cuando estaba en alguna multitud? A menos que se enfrentara a usted, milord, o con el guardián de las llaves, o con la comadreja y la sangre sucia, el casi entraba en pánico cuando habían mas de cinco personar. Incluso en el raro recuerdo feliz cuando alguien lo abrazaba, se quedaba paralizado por un momento."

"La que me sorprendió fue en la que convenció al sobrero seleccionador de no ponerlo en Slytherin y que haya logrado engañar a todos, incluyendo al Jefe de la Casa de las Serpientes, de que era un león puro."

Voldemort se levanto. "Cuando el chico despierte, contáctenme. Tengo algo que me gustaría discutir con el."

"Si, mi señor."

El hombre entonces se retiro, Lucius se levanto para retirarse también.

"Mejor nos vamos a casa. Hablare contigo mañana, Severus." Inclino la cabeza en la dirección de Remus y se fue, Draco detrás de el. Antes de pararse en las llamas, Draco miro a Severus y Remus.

"Díganle a Potter que estaré feliz de ayudarle con la comadreja* y su sangre sucia." Entonces se paro en la llama y desapareció.

Harry despertó la siguiente mañana al ruido de golpeteos de una lechuza a su ventana. Estirándose cuando iba a abrirla, se sorprendio al ver varias lechuzas esperándolo. Después de que removiera las cartas, todas las lechuzas volaron. Miro a su reloj y bajo hacia la cocina por un vaso de jugo de calabaza y un plato de algo que se veía costoso."

Llevándolo hacia la pequeña habitación a un lado del comedor, Harry se acurruco en una silla para comer y leer. Ahí fue donde Severus y Remus lo encontraron medio hora después.

"Granger, Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Dumbledore y mis TIMOS," Harry respondió a la ceja levantada de Severus. "Ginny y los gemelos están revisando para saber su los muggles me están tratando bien y para quejarse de Percy, Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione. También dicen que si necesito un lugar al cual escapar, puedo quedarme con los gemelos en el Callejón Diagon. La cabra vieja me esta recordando que no puedo dejar la casa de los muggles debido a la protección de la sangre de mi madre," resoplo Harry.

"Y mis ex – amigos dicen que esperan que my estancia en la casa de mi tía y tío fuera suficientemente segura para ellos, y que esperan que siga usando su ´regalo´ hasta que este de regreso en Hogwarts, donde todos los maestros estarán a la mano para prevenir que me salga de control. También estoy esperado en la Madriguera las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones – dioses mantienen el viento debajo mis alas y agua helada en mi corazón. También se han convertido en una pareja. ¿Cuánto apuestan de que embarazo a Granger? Ah, y va a tener a Ron en su clase de Pociones, Señor. Parece que alguien movió un poco las cosas y así obtuvo una 'S'. Granger presume que obtuvo una 'E' todo el año y hace que suene como si yo no pudiera haber pasado tan alto como ella porque fui un monstruo incontrolable el año pasado. No he abierto mis TIMOS, aun. Los iba a abrir en cuanto terminara esto. ¿Qué es esto, por cierto? ¡Esta rico!" Tomo otra cucharada del plato y Severus rio.

La cosa que estas comiendo es muesli, un yogurt y una combinación de mango, papaya y maracuyá. Draco dice que se unirá a ti en la tortura y asesinato de tus dos ex–compinches. El pensamiento de Weasley en mi clase es muy alarmante en efecto, igual que el pensamiento de una Señorita Granger embarazada. Además el Señor Tenebroso desea verte después de la comida de hoy."

Harry asintió y abrió los resultados de sus TIMOS. Al ver el pergamino, se quedo boquiabierto. Azotó el pergamino en la mesa que estaba a un lado de el, Harry se volvió a Severus.

"Quiero que piense en una poción que vallamos a hacer este año, o una del año pasado que pueda completar antes de la comida por favor, Señor. Yo también obtuve una S en pociones, y yo se que no la obtuve honestamente. Si me uno a sus clases de EXTASIS, quiero saber que me gane esa posición, y quiero que usted reconozca que me la gane."

Severus miro a Harry perspicazmente por un momento. "Este bien, Sr. Potter espero que este en mi laboratorio en treinta minutos. Va a tener el práctico esta mañana y el examen de teoría después de su reunión con nuestro Lord. El practico consistirá en una poción con la cual no este familiar, a si que permitiré que use un libro en el que venga, y te daré media hora para leer lo que pueda sobre la poción y su uso.

Harry se paro e hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Si Señor. Necesitare tomar prestadas todas las cosas para hacerla, ya que ni si quiera tengo mi varita. Gracias por esta oportunidad, Señor." Camino afuera de la puerta.

Remus miro a su amante. "¿Estas seguro de que sabes lo que estas haciendo?"

Severus suspiro. "Harry no cree que obtuvo esa calificación de verdad – lo cual yo también dudo. No que crea que no puede obtenerla, pero en esa etapa del año, fue sorprendente que se la ingeniara para salir lo bien que salio. Yo vi lo que de verdad saco, y era un Aceptable alto. Solo le faltaba medio punto para llegar a Supera las Expectativas, si recuerdo bien. Le voy a probar que puede ser unos de los mejores en mi materia si se lo dispone."

Viendo la hora, agarro un libro, beso suavemente a su compañero y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

Harry salio del laboratorio, adolorido, caliente y sonriente. Se las había arreglado para hacer la poción que se le había asignado solo con un pequeño número de incidentes, los cuales sospechaba que habían sido puestos a propósito por su Profesor para analizar sus reacciones. Sin embargo, Harry sintió como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora se tenía que bañar y vestir para la comida y su visita con su Lord.

"Potter."

Harry se detuvo y se recargo en la entrada. "¿Es 'Harry' tan difícil de pronunciar?"

Draco sonrío abiertamente. "No, ¿pero donde quedaría el mundo si te llamara 'Harry'?"

Harry río entre dientes y luego suspiro. "Te debo una disculpa, Draco. Debí haber tomado tu mano de amistad hace seis años, como quería hacerlo, y no haber escuchado a Ronald Weasley."

Draco sonrío tristemente a Harry. "Yo también me disculpo por como te he tratado durante los años pasados. ¿Amigos?" Ofreció su mano. Harry a tomo firmemente.

"Amigos." Harry hizo una cara. "Discúlpame, Draco. Tengo que ir a tomar una ducha, y después de la comida tengo una reunión con Nuestro Señor. ¿Crees que Sr. Malfoy te dejaría quedarte para la cena otra vez esta noche, para poder discutir las cosas que podrían atravesarse entre nuestra amistad de regreso a Hogwarts?"

Draco sonrío con satisfacción. "Sev nos ha invitado a cenar, a si que creo que eso podría ser arreglado."

Harry río, hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia su cuarto para bañarse, dejando atrás a un Draco sonriente y a un Severus espía sonriendo abiertamente.

Harry esperaba fuera del estudio privado de Severus por varios momentos antes de tocar la puerta.

Respirando hondo, Harry abrió la puerta y entro con seguridad antes de hacer una reverencia profunda a los pies del hombre mayor.

"¿Solicito mi presencia, Señor?"

Severus estaba nervioso. Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que Harry había entrado a su estudio y ninguno de ellos se había ido aun. Salto cuando Harry abrió la puerta riendo, entonces se enderezo y reverencio a su Señor.

"Milord, la cena esta casi lista. Estaríamos honorados si se nos uniera."

"Acepto Severus. Tengo algo que me gustaría discutir con los Malfoy, contigo mismo y con tu lobo."

Harry escondió su gran sonrisa y siguió a los dos hombres al comedor.

A la mitad de la cena, Voldemort abordo el tema que deseaba discutir.

"He decidido adoptar al Sr. Potter como mi heredero. Creo que ambos nos podríamos beneficiar de este arreglo, pero pensé que les debían de ser consultados ustedes cuatro, porque todos ustedes serian sus padrinos."

Silencio lleno el cuarto. Harry sonrío satisfechamente, una sonrisa tipo Malfoy, hacia las personas sorprendidas ante el. Remus fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Neogennito? ¿Es esto lo que deseas?"

Harry asintió sin dudar un momento. "Lo es dikos mou lykos. Necesito un poco de estabilidad en mi vida, y Pateros es la que ha sido mas constante en mi vida en el pasado, a si que ahora el será mi estabilidad ya que perdí a Siri." Harry sonrío a Voldemort. "Solo mantenme alejado de Colagusano y Bellatrix, les debo a ambos una sentencia de muerte. A Bella por haber asesinado a Siri y por haberme hablado como si yo tuviera su inteligencia," sus ojos se volvieron ausentes al recordar algo. "Pero le tengo que agradecer a ella porque aprendí como usar _Cruciatus, _a si que quizá pueda reducir su sentencia a demostrarle que tan bueno soy con la maldición ahora."

Harry dio una sonrisa tan abierta que hizo que lo vellos de los cuellos de los demás se pararan. "Pero Pettigrew... A el NECESITO asesinar. Rompió un lazo de magos. Salve su vida y el me pago haciendo que Sirius fuera asesinado. Le dije, una semana antes de la primera visión de Sirius, que quería una audiencia contigo para discutir la posibilidad de que Siri, Remy y yo nos uniéramos a ti, pero fue en contra de eso, y ¡quiero su sangre!"

Todos en la habitación, menos Voldemort, temblaron en sus asientos al escuchar el gruñido en la voz de Harry. Entonces Harry se sacudió a si mismo y miro a Severus.

"¿Puedo hacer la sección de teoría del examen después de la cena? No quería tardar tanto tiempo." Se volteo a Draco. "Lo siento, Drakontas. Quizá podríamos tener un te al medio día y una charla en algún otro momento. Solo no puede ser durante las ultimas dos semanas de las vacaciones porque se me ha dicho que tengo que ir a la Guarida de las Comadrejas – como un buen Gryffindor."

Draco sonrío satisfechamente. "Buena suerte mientras estas ahí. Solo piensa: tendrás tanta diversión que olvidaras todo sobre nosotros."

Harry tembló. "¿Que tal si mejor me hechas en una jaula con un basilisco y una acromantula en su periodo de poner huevos seria mas divertido, y probablemente mas seguro."

Lucius río al escucharlo. "Solo un Gryffindor podría pensar que algo a si seria divertido."

Harry miro al Señor Oscuro y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza, sonrío satisfactoriamente "Bueno, soy el heredero de los fundadores," arrastrando su voz, sonando mucho como Draco. "Desde cualquier punto legal, me pertenece Hogwarts, junto con otras cosas. Debo de exigirlas cuando regrese, a si que ahora Hogwarts nos pertenece, evitando el derrame de sangre. También he tenido un gran aumento de la capacidad de mi magia y tengo otros regalos que empezare a usar una vez que regresemos a Hogwarts. ¿Profesor? ¿Puedo completar mi examen ahora?"

Al asentimiento de Severus, Harry se levanto he hizo una reverencia a la mesa en general, luego hizo lo mismo hacia Voldemort diciendo, "milord." Se volvió a Draco he hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la cintura.

"Por favor perdóname, Drakontas. Nada me gustaría mas que conocerte mejor, pero completar esto es mas importante en este momento, ya que determinara si estaré asistiendo a pociones este año. Espero verte durante la semana, con permiso."

Harry camino hacia la puerta, pero se volteo antes de seguir a Severus hacia el laboratorio. "Ah, y me gustaría hacer una proposición. Una apuesta, por a si decirlo. ¿La aceptas?" Al asentimiento de Draco, Harry sonrío abiertamente, una sonrisa maniaca y la llama de la promesa de lealtad conecto a ambos chicos.

"Propongo que si yo, Harry James Potter, puedo convencer al menos a tres Wasley de unirse a las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro voluntariamente, tu, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, te teñirás el cabello de los colores de Gryffindor durante las dos primeras semanas del año escolar. Si fallo esta prueba, seré tu sirviente por las dos primeras semanas, siempre y cuando no interfiera con mi trabajo escolar. Que a si sea.

Las llamas que los conectaban se empezaron a desvanecer y Harry se desvaneció; dejando a Voldemort riendo y a tres hombres, a los Malfoy asombrados y a un Remus Lupin entretenido.

Harry estaba esperando afuera de la sala de estar de la Mansión Malfoy. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de piel de Dragón con un cinturón de cadena color plata, una camisa verde oscuro, casi negra, que hacia que sus ojos lucieran hipnóticos, unas botas negras con detalles color bronce y – lo que a Harry mas le gustaba – una capa con capucha, del color de la casa de Slytherin con el símbolo que significaría su adopción – una serpiente enrollada alrededor de un fénix – en color plata. Si estaba sorprendido cuando se abrió la puerta, no lo revelo. Miro en los ojos negros de su maestro de pociones y asintió un poco como saludo.

"Es hora. No olvides el gorro."

Harry asintió y jalo el gorro sobre su cabeza, hasta que cubría todos sus rasgos menos la parte baja de su mandíbula. "Estoy listo."

Severus asintió y lo dejo entrar a la habitación. Alcanzando a Voldemort, hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran practicado. En silencio, Lucius dio un paso adelante y subió la manga izquierda de Harry hasta la altura de su codo.

"¿Juras tu lealtad a mi?"

"Si, Señor."

"¿Juras dejar tu nombre de nacimiento y usar uno de mi preferencia?"

"Si, Señor."

"¿Juras romper todos los lazos con quienes no aceptan nuestros ideales?"

"Lo juro con mi vida, mi Señor."

Una luz azul cielo salio de la varita de Voldemort hasta tocar el antebrazo de Harry. Cuando se desvaneció dejo en su lugar un Fénix, negro, verde y azul, con una serpiente enrollada color plata y negro. Voldemort sonrío.

"Levántate, Gios. Revélate a nuestros seguidores, para que sepan que no te deben de lastimar."

Harry se levanto lentamente y atrapo la mirada de Draco. El cual estaba parado con el grupo de hijos de los Mortifagos. Harry sonrío con satisfacción, haciendo que Draco sonriera igual. Harry levanto los brazos lentamente y, bajando su cabeza con una ultima sonrisa, removió la capucha. Lentamente bajo los brazos y levanto la cabeza. Hasta que sus ojos atraparon a los de Bellatrix.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Me recuerdas? Te tengo que decir un secreto, ya tengo control total sobre Cruciatus. ¿Quieres probarlo?" Sonrío abiertamente como un lobo, luego se volteo y reverencio a Voldemort. "Pateros."

Riendo entre dientes, Voldemort puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "¿Podrían aquellos elegidos como padrinos dar un paso enfrente?"

Harry se volteo y sonrío a los dos Malfoys mayores y a Severus, luego frunció el ceño y se volvió para estar de frente a su padre.

"Tu lobo tenia algo que hacer. Dijo que se disculpaba si llegaba tarde. No debería de…"

Las puertas dobles se abrieron bruscamente y cada varita en la habitación estaba apuntada al enojado, lleno de sangre, Remus Lupin. Se apresuro a unirse a los tres que estaban parados enfrente de los nuevos padre e hijo.

"Estos cuatro están a cargo con la educación de mi hijo, si por alguna razón no pudiera estar ahí. ¿Aceptan?"

Los cuatro reverenciaron. "Aceptamos," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, Harry dio un paso y puso una mano en el hombro de Remus. Cuando la alejo, lamió la sangre de uno de sus dedos. Sus cejas se levantaron.

"¿Humanos, dikos mou lykos?"

Remus gruño. "¡No! ¡Foca, ballena y caballo!"

Harry sonrío. "¿Los Dursleys?" Al asentimiento de Remus, Harry hizo un sonido con felicidad. "¡Nunca mas me obligara a estar ahí!" Un pensamiento le llego y miró a Remus. "¿Por que? No es tu estilo perder el control de tu temperamento."

Remus miro hacia otro lado, si querer decir la razón del por que. La cara de Harry oculto todas sus emociones.

"Dámelos."

Remus lloriqueo."

"AHORA, Lykos."

Sollozando suavemente, Remus saco dos bolsas de sus bolsos y las agrando. Harry las vacío en dos grupos a sus pies. Draco quejo boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro de ambas bolsas. Ahí, a los pies de Harry, en pequeños pedazos estaban su varita y su escoba voladora. Harry empezó a arder. Todos se alejaron de el y volvieron la mirada cuando Thanatos llego. Observaron como se posaba cerca de la cabeza de Harry y empezaba a arrullarlo.

"Se que no necesito la varita, Thanis," Parecía que Harry había olvidado que había gente a su alrededor. "Ese no es el punto. El punto es que el chivo viejo rompió MI VARITA en frente de ellos. Y la escoba…" Harry dejo de hablar, pero las flamas empezaron a expandirse hasta su cabello. "Se la dio a Dudley, Thanis."

El fénix canto y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡LO SE PORQUE LO VEO CUANDO LOS TOCO, TU POLLO ASADO GIGANTE!" exploto. "TOCO CUALQUIER PIEZA Y VEO A EL MALDITO VIEJO DANDOSELA A DUDLEY, DICIENDOLE QUE ES LA ULTIMA COSA QUE ME DIO SIRIUS ANTES DE MORIR Y DICIENDOLE QUE LA DESTRUYA. ¿Sabes como lo hizo? Claro que no." Harry continua, su voz volviéndose hielo y las llamas creciendo y esparciéndose alrededor de el, cambiando colores.

"La foca gorda se recargo en la pared y se paro sobre ella. Luego orino sobre las piezas." Harry empezó a temblar. "No lo puedo controlar, Thanis. ¡He probado sangre y quiero más, necesito más! Necesito cazar – matar. Sentir la sangre caliente corriendo por mi garganta." Los ojos de Harry se volvieron un verde A.K, asustando a todos y hacienda que Thanatos diera un chillido y desapareciera.

"Albus Dumbledore, acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte," Harry gruño, haciendo que las dos piezas de madera prendieran en llamas con solo una mirada. Miro a Colagusano, quien se esta escondiendo sobre los Crabbe y Goyle mayores.

"Estas de suerte, roedor. Tienes tanta suerte de que Pateros me haya echo jurar que no te lastimaría sin su permiso. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerto en este mismo momento."

De repente se detuvo, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que parecieron hoyos negros. Harry gruño en su garganta cuando su fénix reapareció, un venado en sus garras. Cuando el fénix lo tiro al suelo, Harry se transformo en un lobo blando con ojos color dorado-verde. Por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detuvo – luego el venado olio al lobo y empezó a correr – Harry atrás de ella. En algunos minutos, los colmillos de Harry estaban alrededor de su cuello y los que estaban mas cerca de a el tenían sus túnicas salpicadas de sangre. Harry gruño con placer al sabor que llego a su lengua, su cara llena de la sangre del venado.

Remus se acerco cuidadosamente al animal.

"¿Cachorro?" pregunto cuidadosamente. Harry contesto con mirarlo, antes de moverse para que lo pudiera ver, al mismo tiempo que seguía corriendo la sangre del cuerpo del venado.

"¿Qué planeas hacer con ella ahora que la has matado?"

Harry ladro y empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo hacia Voldemort. Remus se río.

"Parece que vanos a comer venado en la cena algún día de la semana."

Voldemort asintió, pareciendo entretenido. "¡Colagusano! Haz que los elfos domésticos vengan a recoger a este animal.

"S-s-s-si m-m-mi Señor." Colagusano paso a un lado de Harry, quien le gruño, sus ojos extraños llenos de una promesa – Tu eres el siguiente.

"¡Harry!" Llamo Severus.

Harry se transformo instantáneamente en su forma humana, su cara seguía cubierta de sangre y sus ojos verdes brillaban en su cara. Aun estaba gruñendo.

"¡Harry!" volvió a llamar Severus.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Harry estaba parado enfrente de la cara de su maestro. "Ese ya no es mi nombre. Señor. Apreciaría que dejara de usarlo." Harry parpadeo un poco. "¿Pateros? ¿Cual ES mi nombre ahora?

Voldemort parpadeo. "¿Que opinas de Tobias Regulus Riddle?"

Harry sonrío, luego obtuvo una sonrisita como la de los Malfoy. "Iré como Harry James Potter mientras estoy con los Weaselbies, Pateros. No quiero, pero se me ocurre la MEJOR idea de cómo darles la noticia. ¿Te importaría si voy con el apellido 'Black' mientras estemos en la escuela?"

Cuando su padre asintió la cabeza dándole permiso, el chico recién nombrado desapareció en una llama azul. Uno de los Slytherin lloriqueo.

"Bueno," Draco anuncio, sonando neutro, aunque sus ojos brillaban con risa. "Parece que este año, al menos, será interesante.

**_Nombres:_**

Neogennito – Cachorro

Dikos mou lykos – Mi Lobo

Pateros – Padre

Drakontas – Dragon

Gios - Hijo

* * *

**_Si alguien encuentra un error en alguna palabra o alguna cosa se dice diferente, por favor, avisenme para corregirlo lo msa pronto posiblie._**

**_Gracias ;D_**

**_Tambien una pregunta. ¿Les gustaria que a un lado de las palabras que no son en español ponga el significado, o sigo poniendo el significado hasta el final del capitulo?_**

**_Aunque no los conteste leo todos sus reviews, asei que si son invitados tengan asegurado que los leere_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capituló 3

Tobias pasó la siguiente tarde con su padre y sus padrinos. Se sorprendió cuando Severus le dio los resultados de su examen. Lo había pasado con un resultado mas alto del que era falso.

"A si que, Har…Tobias." Lucius hablo eventualmente.

"¿Si, Anachondos?" (Padrino)

Lucius parpadeó. "¿Qué tienes con el idioma griego?"

Tobias se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que quería ser capaz de insultar a todos en un lenguaje que no pudieran entender. No pude encontrar a nadie que me enseñara Elfo o Enano y me gusta este lenguaje, a si que lo escogí. En vez de insultar a otros, ahora lo uso para nombrar a las personas mas cercanas a mi."

Lucius asintió.

Tobias se estiro hasta que su espina trono. Inconscientemente, se froto la parte baja de su brazo, atrayendo la atención de Remus.

"¿Neogennito? (cachorro). "¿Qué… Por qué…Como empezó eso?" El asintió su cabeza hacia la dirección de las marcas visibles.

Tobias suspiro. "Empezó cuando aprendí que lo que los Dursley me hacían era clasificado como abuso. En ese momento creía que era mi culpa lo que ocurría, como había estado bajo su control por los cinco años anteriores." Sonrío tristemente."Empezaron el día que cumplí tres. Fue la primera vez que hice magia. Había evitado ser golpeado por un carro – en vez de golpearme a mi golpeo al árbol a un lado de mí. El hombre detrás del volante se disculpo aunque no hubiera sido su culpa. Un niño entupido había puesto algo en la calle que destruyo las llantas de su carro. Había aparecido un poco a un lado de donde antes estaba – lo suficiente para que pensara que había sido capaz de prevenir golpearme al haber girado bruscamente. Los Dursleys estaban mirando y mi tía y tío sabían lo que eso significaba. Después de eso, cada oportunidad que se presentaba para darme una paliza la tomaban. Siempre tuve el miedo de que Vernon lo tomara mas lejos de las palizas y la privación de comidas, pero nunca paso – No hasta este verano."

Él tomo un trago del agua con limonada – su bebida del medio día preferida – que Severus le dio he ignoro las miradas en las caras de todos. "Esta ves, estaba usando las bandas cuando el Sr. Albus Puñal llego y les dijo que me tenían que castigar de la manera que creyeran necesaria y que las bandas prevendrían que mi magia escapara. Él... Él dijo." Tobias dejo de hablar, encontrando dificultad al respirar ya que su pecho se estaba comprimiendo. Severus se paro detrás de el, calmando sus emociones al colorar sus manos en sus hombros. Tobias asintió sus gracias y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, previniendo que las lagrimas en sus ojos cayeran.

"Él dijo que mientras no me matara era permitido, y luego dijo que no gastaran comida en mi, que solo me dieran agua una vez al día. También menciono que si en algún momento se daban cuenta del apuesto espécimen que era y que lo querían, que lo podían tener sin miedo a las autoridades mágicas o muggle, ya que iba a morir antes de que dijera algo." Él movió lentamente sus ojos para conectar ojos verdes con los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

"Su plan era que yo te destruyera y que luego el me destruiría, o tenernos a nosotros destruirnos el uno al otro y luego dar el golpe asesino al sobreviviente, como una muestra de piedad, claro."

Narcissa se paro y abrazo a Tobias. "Él ya no te puede lastimar jamás, Bi." Ella susurro.

"Tendremos que trabajar en Oclumancia otra vez este año, cachorro, a si no se podrá meter a tu cabeza. Esto será mas importante que el año pasado."

Tobias estaba negando con su cabeza. Severus levanto una ceja.

"Nunca he, y nunca necesitare entrenamiento en Oclumencia, nonos. Tengo una escudo natural alrededor de mi mente. Tomo tres años de pociones manipuladoras de mente en sus malditos dulces de limón, té y todos los líquidos que tomaba, incluyendo las pociones en las pociones medicinales, para que el fuera capaz de crear una grieta en mi escudo. Luego tuvo esta idea de que alguien en quien confiara lo hiciera por el." Él miro directamente a Remus, el cual tenía la cara llena de sorpresa y enojo. Volvió a mirar a Severus.

"La ultima cosa que necesitaba para romper mi mente era la muerte de la persona a la cual era mas cercano – Sirius. Todo lo que paso el año pasado fue parte del plan de Dumbledore para romperme. ¡Mi vida ENTERA ha sido de él tratando de romperme, pero ha fallado! No sabe de la extensión que poseo de la terquedad de Gryffindor o de la astucia de Slytherin." Él sonrío con satisfacción. "También cometió el error de presentarme a su fénix, quién sabia lo que estaba pasando. Fawkes ha estado de mi lado desde segundo año – inclusive antes del incidente con el basilisco."

Un silencio profundo lleno la habitación después de su declaración. Tobias, quien estaba profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta.

"¿Tú mataste a mi basilisco?" Voldemort pregunto, sin saber si debería de estar enojado o impresionado.

Tobias miro a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si, perdón por eso – pero la pobre excusa de ingredientes para pociones taba intentando matarme." Una sonrisita apareció en su expresión, al igual que algo que nadi había visto en mucho tiempo – un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes. "Y también estaba el Slytherin presumido que salio de un diario que estaba tratando de matar a mi hermana adoptiva, animando a la bestia de hacerlo."

Fulmino con la mirada a Lucius. "Se que tu se lo diste a ella, porque Dobby me lo dijo," el sonrío "pero también intento matarme varias veces a lo largo de ese año, a si que prácticamente él se lo busco." Se encogió de hombros antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación antes de susurrar, "¿Tengo que ir mañana?"

Para la sorpresa de todos, fue Draco quien se arrodillo frente a él y tomo su cara en sus manos para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. "Bi, se que no quieres ir. ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas de las que hablamos en la mañana?" Tobias asintió causando que Draco sonriera, sorprendió a todos aun mas. "Entonces recordaras la promesa que te hice." Otra vez fue respondido con un asentimiento.

"Esa promesa sigue en pie, sin importar que – aunque tenga que ponerme de manos y rodillas en el Gran Comedor a la mitad del banquete de bienvenida y suplicar. ¿Y Bi?" Espero hasta que el chico lo estuviera mirando de nuevo. "Si no vas, nunca llegaras a verme con cabello rojo y dorado."

Tobias sonrío abiertamente, ojos brillantes una vez más, antes de terminarse su bebida y pararse. "Me iré a la cama ahora. Los veré a todos en la mañana para colocar los hechizos que me harán lucir como el viejo Potter." Abrazo y beso a su padre y abrazo a sus padrinos. Camino hacia la puerta antes de detenerse y voltearse. "¿Drakontas?" (Dragón) Draco miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa interior al escuchar el cariño evidente en la voz de Tobias. Tobias sonrío, una sonrisa honesta. "Gracias." Desapareciendo en el vestíbulo.

"¿Draco?" El susurro capture su atención y miro a su padre y se río por la mirada de asombro en su cara. "¿Qué demonios le prometiste?"

La única respuesta que recibió fue la sonrisa satisfecha patentada de los Malfoy y una mirada hacia la puerta por la cual Tobias acababa de irse.

Un destello de llamas verdes llamo la atención de toda la habitación. De ellas emergieron un frío Remus, un Severus satisfecho y, momentos mas tarde, un Harry furioso. Todas las acciones del cuarto se detuvieron.

"¡Quiero saber varias cosas, y quiero saberlas AHORA! Primera – ¿me van a decir lo que esta pasando de una maldita vez, o voy a seguir mantenido en la oscuridad?" Él espero.

La Sra. Weasley rompió el silencio. "Aun eres muy joven para saber Harry. Esto es para los mayores, mas talentosos magos y brujas…"

Harry se río amargamente. "¿Soy demasiado joven para saber? Soy el que tiene que vencer al bastardo, ¿y soy demasiado joven para escuchar la poca información que tienen?" Nadie noto las sonrisas satisfechas en los rostros de Reus y Severus al hecho de que Harry sonó como un Malfoy.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Harry tiro las bandas que había sido forzado a tener a la mitad de la mesa de juntas. En una voz que era oscura de la furia, continuo. "Explíqueme esto, Señor," sonrío con desprecio al decir la ultima palabra con el mayor desden que podía producir, "¿Para que DIABLOS eran estas?" Miro a Ron y Hermione. "Y no quiero que ustedes dos PIENSEN por un segundo que no se que lo ayudaron a crearlas." Se volvió al director.

"Me tenias drogado y me pudiste estas malditas cosas – no por mi seguridad, pero porque sabias que iba a recibir mi herencia este año. Usted sabía que era el heredero de una de los fundadores, y no querías que la obtuviera. No podía protegerme a mi mismo de cualquier cosa que pasara." Harry levanto una mano, y para la sorpresa de todos, Severus le dio un pensadero recién agrandado. Harry asintió sus gracias y puso lo puso en la mesa. Volviéndose a Remus, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el hombre lobo removiera su recuerdo. "Esta es una de las cosas que pasaban cuando no era capaz de protegerme por culpa de ustedes tres." Dijo fijamente. La memoria sorprendió a todos, haciendo que uno de los gemelos se retirara de la habitación, vomitando. Fue en la que Severus llego, pero sin que interfiriera. Severus frunció el ceño ante la implicación.

"¿Qué tan seguido ocurría eso?"

Sin cambiar su expresión vacía, Harry respondió. "Dos o tres veces al día, y cada segundo día no era con sus dedos." Severus se volvió un tono de verde alarmante. Nadie más hablo, ni siquiera para contestar la pregunta que Harry había preguntado.

"En tercer lugar," él continuo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba hablando, "¿Dónde diablos estaban cuando los Mortífagos atacaron?"

Jadeos sonaron alrededor de la habitación.

"¿A que te refieres, Harry?" Hermione pregunto sonando como si lo que Harry acababa de decir fuera inventado. "No ha habido actividad de los Mortífagos este verano."

Harry la miro antes de volver la misma mirada hacia Dumbledore. "Tanto para la protección de la Orden, Señor," hablo arrastrando las palabras, sonando mas como Draco de lo que había sonado antes. "Mortífagos atacaron a los Dursleys hace dos semanas, yo fui rescatado," escupió la ultima palabra como si fuera veneno; "por alguien que no me agradaba, ni confiaba. Les tomo a él y a Severus sacarme sin que muriera." Sus ojos parecieron esmeraldas duras cuando todos gritaron sus acusaciones a Severus.

"Les estoy diciendo a todos en esta habitación en este momento que no voy a seguir siendo un itere. No me uniré a la Orden – ya me he unido a otra. Una que me da información que necesito saber. Están tan entusiastas de deshacerse de Voldemort como lo estoy yo. También estoy feliz de anunciar que Remus y Severus también son parte de esta nueva orden, y que por lo cual no podrán seguir siendo parte de esta. NO voy a pasar mi tiempo aquí. Tengo varias ofertas a mi disposición para pasar mi tiempo en otro lugar y si la oferta que recibí durante el verano aun esta de pié, entonces la acepto."

"¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes – "

"Pensar que nosotros – "

"Retiraríamos la oferta de – "

"Tenerte viviendo en nuestro lugar para ayudar – "

"Con la tienda mientras-"

"No estamos?"

La habitación se silencio al escuchar esto. Fred continúo. "Bill y Charlie van a estar ahí, pero no en la casa. Ginny dice que va a ayudar con la tienda así que se estará quedando con Bill y Charlie en La Madriguera, así que ellos la podrán traer, a si que necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que cuide la casa y la tienda – particularmente durante la noche."

"Eres bienvenido si te quieres quedar, Lunático, solo para mantenerlo alejado de los problemas – en la línea de los Merodeador, claro" George termino. Harry sonrío por primera vez en ese día."

"Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, Caballero. Yo mismo he terminado aquí. Ahí que ir a instalarnos. Tengo una carta que enviar y quiero hablarles cobre lo que esta pasando en la tienda. Quizá seria mejor si Bill, Charlie y Ginny se nos unieran, ya que estaré trabajando con ellos."

Los gemelos asintieron y los cinco Weasleys que habían sido nombrados se pararon y usaron la red floo para llegar a la tienda. Severus dijo sus despedidas, su diversión contenido sin éxito para aquello quienes lo conocían bien, y se fue. Antes de pasar por la chimenea Harry se volvió a la orden sorprendida.

"Esta casa y todo lo que esta en ella es mío por derecho. Se lo que el testamente de Sirius decía, y ahora yo soy dueño de la construcción. Pueden usarla como su cuartel, pero entiendan que cualquiera que toque algo recibirá un maleficio, será echado o hechizado según la regla 298 de las Leyes de los dueños de casa Mágicas de este país. Tengan una vida placentera." Sonrío dulcemente, luego camino entre las llamas verdes y desapareció.

Había sido una semana desde que Tobias había reanudado su identidad como Harry Potter y había aparecido ante los Weasleys y Dumbledore. Durante este tiempo, Draco, su padre, madre y padrino habían estado hablando y preparándose para el gran día programado el primero de Septiembre.

Había sido durante una de estas reuniones en las que su Lord había entrado cargando una letra. Iba a haber una ceremonia de marcación programada una semana antes de que la escuela empezara.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y Draco brinco, asustado ya que había estado pensando. Levantando su Mirada, sonrío un poco a su padre.

"¿Estas listo hijo?" Lucius escondió su risa bien, dejando que solo un poco de ella se reflejara en sus ojos. Su hijo estaba vestido en sus ropas mas finas – tunica negra con borde de dragones plateados y verdes. Lucius sonrío satisfecho. "¿Vestido para impresionar, hijo mío?"

Para su sorpresa, Draco se sonrojo un poco en sus mejillas. Poso una mano en el hombro de su hijo como disculpa. "Es tiempo de irnos, Hijo." Se agacho un poco y susurro, "Te ves muy bien, hijo. Estoy seguro de que atraparas su atención – de quien sea." Con un pequeño apretón a su mano, Lucius se retiro.

Draco se controlo, tomo un respiro profundo y siguió a su padre, esperando con todo su corazón que no se fuera a quemar si decidía jugar con fuego.

_**Nombres:**_

Neogennito – Cachorro

Dikos mou lykos – Mi Lobo

Pateros – Padre

Drakontas – Dragon

Gios – Hijo

Anachondo – Padrino

Nonos – Padrino


End file.
